(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a golf tee, and more particularly to a golf tee which can firmly stand on the ground and can deform accordingly while being teed off, for reducing the driving resistance to a minimum.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Conventional golf tee is made of plastics or wood, usually manufactured by extrusion or by machining, respectively. Plastic golf tee in the art is shaped as a solid cylinder with a sharp lower end and an enlarged top end. While driving a golf ball using a club, the club head will hit the ball and the top end of the tee at the same time. As a result, the top end of the golf tee will react to the club head and generate a resistant force. Such a resistant force will result in a dampening in the driving force and, will shorten the driving distance of the golf ball. In addition, the configuration of the conventional golf tee is a cylinder which makes the golf tee unstable in the ground. Sometimes, the golf tee will shake or tilt during a driving operation, which will affect the driving accuracy and make the flight of golf ball unpredictable.
To overcome aforesaid disadvantage in conventional golf tee, the effort to develop a new golf tee is definitely necessary.